Chainsaws are well known in the art, which typically include a cutting chain that rides over a guide bar, a drive sprocket and a nose sprocket, the sprockets being located at two ends of the guide bar. The drive sprocket is driven by a drive shaft whereas the nose sprocket rotates idly. The cutting chain has multiple drive links that have tangs for engaging with the drive sprocket, thereby imparting a motion to the cutting chain. The tangs also extend into a peripheral channel of the guide bar, thereby securing the cutting chain in place during the motion. The drive links also include one or more rivet holes for connection with other components of the cutting chain, such as, cutting links and tie straps. A cutting link may include a cutting portion and an integrally formed depth gauge such that, during operation, the depth gauge leads the cutting portion and controls a depth of cut into a wood portion.
However, while traversing over the nose sprocket the depth gauges may not properly work to control the depth of cut, thereby resulting in a kickback. This is not desirable as it may lead to personal injuries, damage to the chainsaw and improper cutting. In the prior art, modifications in the shape of the drive link for kickback reduction and an improved cutting performance are disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,192 issued on Dec. 29, 2009 and assigned to Blount, Inc. titled “Saw chain drive link with tail”, discloses a drive link having an extended portion at a tail of the drive link. The extended portion at the tail extends into a space in the gullet region of the cutting link. However, this type of design may not affect the cutting characteristics as the depth gauge setting remains unchanged. Also, there are chances that chips and other debris might get stuck in between the cutting link and the extended portion of the drive link.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a design which would control the cutting characteristics reducing the kickback effects along with reduced need for maintenance.